Inconnu (Wyverne volante noire)/Attaques
Basic '1st Rage Mode' Rathian will Scream (High Grade Earplugs) for the 1st time to indicate this. Some black smoke will be seen coming out of her mouth. 1. Fire Beam - She shoots a long fire beam that is like the Gravios' attack. This attack comes with little warning. This move does a huge amount of damage and might K.O an unprepared hunter. To dodge this you need to stay on the right or left, or behind the monster. Move Origin: Gravios, Gurenzeburu.''' '''2. 360 Degree Fireball > LandingBody Slam - She flies into the air, and then shoots 5 fireballs around her (1 below her, and 4 while spinning around) in a counter clockwise spin. The fireball will leave a blue flame on the ground for a while that can damage the hunter. To dodge this you need to quickly move/dodge from the front since the fireballs don't shoot too far. She will then finish it off with a body slam from the air like that by a flying Guren. Move Origin: HC Yian Garuga but with a spin and more fireballs, Gurenzeburu body slam. 3. Body Slam - She slams her body and her tail to the ground like Guren. It has a small quake effect. Move Origin: Gurenzeburu. 4. White Gas - This attack is like the Guren's or Gravios' gas, but this one lowers the hunter's defense with a small damage dealt while getting blown away. The rathian subspecies' gas takes longer than gravios', however. Move Origin: Gurenzeburu, Gravios. 5. Standing Triple Fireball - She will raise her body and wings, then shoots 3 fireballs from her mouth to the ground like an Espinas (shooting its fireballs to the left > right > middle). The fireball will leave a blue flame on the ground for a while that can damage the hunter. Damage is the same as with the normal Fireball move. Move Origin: Espinas. 6. Flying Backstep - She will fall back with a high wind press effect, like that of a normal Rathian. Move Origin: Rathian. 7.Charged FireBall(Hashu and Supreme only) - '''She will raise her body and wings, then fly up to the air and shoot giant FireBall to the ground.Explosive radius is also increased.Move Origin: HC Espinas Orange. Sidenote: after archieving a certain stage of rage the Unknown Rathian will attack players who block this attack imidiatly from behind''' 8.Raining FireBall(Hashu and Supreme only) - 'She will quiet for a while, then he shoots a GiantFireBall into the air followed by DragonWind Effect.This FireBall homing to the Hunter.'Move Origin:HC Espinas Orange. 2nd Rage Mode =>Rathian will Scream (High Grade Earplugs) a 2nd time to indicate this. You can see a small amount of fire along with the smoke coming from her mouth. She will have a significant increase of speed as well. 1. Tail Whip - She swings her tail to the right and then to the left. To dodge this go under her or run away immediately. She only does this move if you are behind her. It does a medium high amount of damage and has a small quake effect. Move Origin: Diablos, Monoblos, Gravios, Basarios, HC Pink Rathian. 2. Sidestep - This sidestep is similar to that of a Hypnock, jumping to its side to reposition herself. Move Origin: Hypnock. 3. 180 Degree Bite - She will bite you with a 180 degree turn, then follow it with a 180 degree tail spin in a bit. Move Origin: Gurenzeburu. 4. Quick Turn - '''The Rathian will turn smoothly looking facing its left or right. '''Move Origin: Pearl Espinas. 3rd Rage Mode =>Rathian will Scream (Ultra Grade Earplugs) a 3rd time to indicate this. You will see more of a puffing blue and red flame from her mouth this time. 1. Barb Throw - She flies and throws barbs from her wing, similar to the nargacuga, but only from her wings. To dodge this, go to her sides or go behind her. Does a large amount of damage and sometimes lowers the hunter's defense. Move Origin: Berukyurosu. 2. Explosive Bite - The rathian bites the hunter with an explosive fire effect. Its tail does damage as well while she is biting. This replaces her normal bite attack. Move Origin: Rathian, Rathalos, a lot others. 3. Standing Triple Fireball Fallback - Like the earlier Standing Triple Fireball, she will end this move with a flying backstep from her last fireball. This replaces her normal Standing Triple Fireball attack. Move Origin: Espinas. 4. Sweeping Fire Beam - Like the fire beam earlier but with a sweeping motion from her left to her right (our right to left when facing her). This replaces her normal beam attack. Move Origin: Gravios, Gurenzeburu. 4th Rage Mode =>Rathian will Scream (Ultra Grade Earplugs) a 4th time to indicate this. You will see that her eyes are more bright red this time, with a recognizable laser looking effect when she moves her face. Most elemental attacks will do no damage to her by now. This is also when she starts "connecting" her attacks with combos while increasing her speed as well. 1. Rock Throw > BackFlip > Vertical Launch - She will fly and land by the hunter (with a small quake effect), then grab a large rock from the ground with her legs, then backflip to toss the large rock with the hunter on it, sending the hunter flying upwards. After this, if the hunter is caught in midair, she flies straight up to damage the hunter a second time. She then flies back down normally. Otherwise, she will not fly up if she cannot "juggle" the hunter. This deals a large amount of damage to the hunter it tosses into the air, hence being her strongest attack. Move Origin: Doragyurosu, Rathian. 2. Body Slam > Back Flip - After a trembling body slam, she will follow it up with a poisonous back flip. Move Origin: Rathian, Yian Garuga, Gurenzeburu. 3. 180 Degree Bite > Back Flip - After a 180 degree bite with tail spin, she will follow it up with a poisonous back flip. Move Origin: Rathian, Yian Garuga, Gurenzeburu. 4. Landing Body Slam '''- She will fly and just land with a normal body slam. '''Move Origin: Gurenzeburu. 5. Fireball Flying Backstep - She will fall back from a fireball to the ground with a high wind press effect, like that of a normal Rathalos. Move Origin: Rathalos. 6. 360 Degree Fireball > Claw Attack - She flies into the air, to shoot her 360 Degree Fireball attack but ends it with a Rathalos claw attack (which deals Poison and Faint status, locking on a hunter) instead of a Body Slam afterwards. Move Origin: HC Yian Garuga, Rathalos. 5th Rage Mode =>Rathian will Scream (Ultra Grade Earplugs) a 5th time to indicate this. She will be immune to all status/KO effects by now and will indicate that she is past half health (according to the quest Damage Target). Her red eyes will leave more of an effect upon movement and her wings will light up red as well. 1. Fireball Wind Blast - Rathian will flap her wings and will be launched straight up by shooting a typoon looking fire attack to the ground. This attack will also have a Dragon Wind Breaker effect and launching the hunter if hit. Move Origin: Gurenzeburu. 2. Standing Triple Fireball Fallback Blast - Like the earlier Standing Triple Fireball Fallback attack, her 3rd fireball will be an attack like that with a Fireball Wind Blast attack, with a Dragon Wind Breaker effect and launching the hunter if hit. Move Origin: Espinas. 3. Fireball Flying Backstep >'' Back Flip ''- Rathian shoots a fireball to the ground and follow it up with a poisonous backflip attack after landing. Can be started from a cancelled Charge attack. Move Origin: Rathian, Yian Garuga, Rathalos. 4. Sidestep > Triple Fireball'' ''- '''Rathian will sidestep to its side and will follow it up with a triple frieball. Can be started from a cancelled Charge attack. '''Move Origin: Rathian, Yian Garuga, Hypnock. 5. Overhead Inferno Fireball > Landing Body Slam Blast '''- She will fly and move above the hunter and shoot a fire blast directly from above to leave a circular flaming inferno, smaller and lasts jus a bit than that of Pearl Espinas. She will then land with a body slam in the middle of it, causing 4 fire explosions around the inferno all at once. '''Move Origin: Pearl Espinas, Gurenzeburu. 6th Rage Mode(Supreme version) =>Rathian Unknown Species will do a FireBall Flying Backstep(Low Damage)to indicate this.Her body will inflamed with Blue Flame Aura.Her attack strength is also increased. 1.Dive Bomb - 'She will flap her wings to make a large wind(send Hunters flying)and Dive Bomb straight to the Hunter.She often does this attack in battle.'Move Origin:Unknown. . 21:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Torry 02:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) edited by Torry after original posting Catégorie:Grand monstre Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Sous-espèce